Evils Unite
by The Question23
Summary: When the worlds most evil duo team up, the Titans will need a little help from the world's greatest ghost fighting teen! Danny PhantomTeen Titans crossover. Please Read and Review!


Deal With the Eighth Devil

Dan Phantom awoke to another day of his eternal imprisonment and sighed in disgust, "Another day stuck in this thermos for all eternity! Sure it's been five years but wakening up to nothing everyday is going to drive me mad!"

Unknown to Dan, another evil sprit was also weary of his imprisonment in the Ghost Zone. "Blast that accursed daughter of mine and her friends! I've searched the mortal realm for a servant for years and have found no one! Perhaps I should search the realms of this world instead." The sprit reached into the endless passageways of the Ghost Zone and read the minds of the ghosts he found. "I will capture the Ghost child and use his skull for a coffee mug." Skulker thought as he sharpened his swords, "Maybe I should come up with a new song…" "None of these pathetic ghosts are strong enough to serve me!" The sprit shouted.

The sprit was ready to accept his fate when he heard one last thought, "If I could escape I would destroy my younger self. Now that I exist outside of time, nothing would happen to me, and I'm a thousand times stronger then him!" 'A warrior that exists outside of time? Perfect!" The sprit thought.

Dan was about to begin his daily task of pounding on the dents he had made in the thermos when he heard a dark and sinister voice speak to him. " I can help you gain the freedom and revenge you crave." "Who are you? How can you be talking to me while I'm inside this thermos?" "My powers are greater then the technology that contains you. Listen carefully, if you agree to serve me I shall release you." Dan snorted and said, "Why should I trust you? How do I know that this isn't some kind of joke?" The voice was silent for a moment and said, "How long have you been trapped Dan? You've been locked away for five years, isn't it time you had your revenge?" This was the one thing that caught Dan's attention; he could destroy Danny, and reclaim his control on the world.

"What do you want in exchange?" Dan asked. "I only want my own freedom from this pathetic plain of existence." "After I free you, that's it? We go our separate ways? No strings attached right?" "Correct, so do we have a deal?" Dan Phantom smiled wickedly and said "Sure, but can I at least know the name of my employer?" The voice laughed an unholy laugh and said, "I AM TRIGON."

It was an average day for Clockwork, checking the time stream, making sure everything was in perfect working order when he senesced a dark prescience in the room where Dan's canister was. He floated in only to see one of the dents finally crack, smoke billowed from it as a white-gloved hand appeared. Clockwork tried to freeze time around the thermos but the evil that surrounded it was too powerful for his time staff. He could only watch as the villainous Dan Phantom freed himself from his prison. Clockwork noticed something different about him and realized what it was; Dan had a red "S" mark on his forehead.

"Clockwork, how have you been? It's been years hasn't it?" Dan said as he glared at the ghost master of time. "It doesn't matter that you escaped, you'll never leave my sanctuary!" Clockwork shouted as he flew toward Dan at full speed. In an instant he was hit with an ecto-energy ray to the chest. "Do you really think that you can keep me here? I have someone I need to meet so get out of my way." "You won't harm anyone if I can stop you!" He tried a frontal assault again but Dan split himself in two and blasted him in the back. Clockwork was blown back through a wall and into a display case of his treasures from time. "I told you Clockwork, I don't have time for this, I have to meet my new partner Trigon."

Dan lifted Clockwork and threw him against the wall where his time medallions hung. Clockwork knew he couldn't last much longer as he crawled toward his time portal. Dan, unfortunately, saw this and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air, "And where do you think your going?" Dan asked as he fired another ecto-ray into Clockwork's chest, shattering his grandfather clock chest plate. Dan looked at the damage he had caused around Clockwork's destroyed sanctuary and laughed.

Clockwork regained conciseness around an hour later only to wake up to the unbelievable pain he felt from the battle. As he crawled to his time portal he looked at himself in a shattered mirror and knew he wouldn't last long, he had changed into an old man. "I have to warn Danny," he said as he coughed up some ectoplasmic blood, "He's the only one who can stop this…Trigon."

Well, that was a good first chapter if I do say so my self! Will Clockwork live long enough to warn Danny of the coming evil? When will the Titans get involved in the story? Keep reading to find out! Also the story has no ending, so help me out with that when the time comes ok?


End file.
